Helga Katrina Sinclair (Creative Thoughts)
Lieutenant Helga Katrina Sinclair is a mercenary lieutenant. She serves as second-in-command of the expedition to find the lost continent of Atlantis under Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke as his lieutenant, and additionally serves as the personal assistant to Preston Whitmore. When she and Commander Rourke were about to bring Princess Kidagakash and the Heart of Atlantis to the surface, he betrayed her by throwing her off the ship from an enormous height but not before firing a flare gun at the ship's balloon, preventing him from ascending any further to the surface. She is believed to be missing in action and presumably still alive, not knowing she somehow did manage to survive. Lieutenant Sinclair found herself still breathing at the hands of the Young Family, where the family promised her money in exchange she pledged her loyalty to them. Over the time, Lieutenant Sinclair grew attach to the family where, while still greedy, partake in their situations where they were being threaten or set up. She even partakes in the Anti-Hunters criminal activities. Dossier File Expertise Miss Sinclair is skilled as a coordinator and drill instructor. She also possesses an analytical mind ideally suited for strategy, tactics, or campaign planning. Her charisma, combined with her intelligence and aggressive nature, makes her an excellent trainer and enforcer. She is the muscle behind Commander Rourke; when her commanding officer issues and order, Miss Sinclair makes it her personal business to see to it that everyone in her command follows it to the letter. She is levelheaded in a crisis (see attachment re: San Domingo, 1904) and highly skilled in many forms of small arms combat; studied Aikido in Philippines under Moreihei Ueshiba 1904-07, attaining rank of Yudansha-Yodan. Expert in disciplines of Henka Waza, Tanto Dori and Tachi Dori. Skilled in tactical combat, knife fighting, Colt throwing knife, bo staff, kama, field tanto, katana, as well as most conventional small arms. She has been taught rifle and shotgun at Quantico, Virginia in 1911. Despite her skill, she is still far weaker than the likes of Lyle Rourke, as shown when she is embarrassingly outclassed by him in combat. Background The oldest of six children, and the only daughter, Miss Sinclair grew up fighting with her fists as well as her wits. Born in Frankfurt, Germany as the daughter of career officer U.S. Army Major Alexander Sinclair. Extensive travel at an early age, as well as exposure to a variety of cultures and customs (Frankfurt 1884-87, Mannheim 1887-89, Stuttgart 1889-92, Torii Station 1892, Vicenza 1892-93, Camp Zama 1893-94, Yongsan 1894-97, Aberdeen Proving Ground, 1897-1901). Miss Sinclair exhibited exceptional athletic skill at the age of four, and was encouraged by her mother to pursue dance. Instead, with the influence of her father and brothers, Miss Sinclair began learning the combat arts. While stationed in Maryland at age seventeen, she was introduced to Commander Rourke, and after relocating to Fort Dix, began tactics and firearms training under him at the behest of her father. Her skill impressed Commander Rourke, as well as her potential (in Rourke's opinion) as a covert agent and spy. She toured briefly with Commander Rourke in August 1903 to continue training. Married in 1907 to U.S. Army 1st Lieutenant Christopher Jenkins. Presumed widowed in 1908. First approached by Whitmore Industries at recommendation of Commander Rourke in April 1911. Took position as bodyguard and chauffeur for Preston Whitmore in December 5, 1911. Currently employed in aforementioned positions by Whitmore Industries. Physical Appearance Helga is a beautiful woman with a lean and toned body. Her eyes are emerald green. She has long, blonde hair that reaches almost to her waist. More often than not its tied back in a tight braid as its one less aspect of her physical appearance to worry about. Helga has a small, almost triangular-shaped birthmark under her left eye. A number of scars mark Helga’s body from early in her life but most are centered around her lower torso and legs so they are hardly seen. Personality She is a complex person with many sides to her personality. Most people know only one side…and it’s a different side for everyone. When first introduced, Helga serves as a devoted expedition to find the lost continent of Atlantis. Helga showed her true side of being very greedy, she's a mercenary who only cares for money. Lieutenant Sinclair is very directive, taking orders from her commander and doesn't bother asking questions. When her commanding officer issues an order, Miss Sinclair makes it her personal business to see to it that everyone in her command follows it to the letter. Helga is levelheaded in crisis, able to retain her thoughts even after her commander betrayed her. Though, emotionally, Helga is stable though it is mostly due to having almost no personal ties except for family throughout the years. She is very skilled in never betraying her feelings or emotions and keeping herself in check. Lieutenant Sinclair seems to tolerate even the most annoying things such as her former comrades, however, she doesn't tolerate betrayal to a certain degree. Her intolerance to betrayal stems from her loyalty, she followed Commander Rourke's orders until he betrayed her. Despite her relaxed demeanor, she has an aggressive nature. Given her training, he developed an analytical mind. Also, using her charisma, combined with her intelligence and aggressive nature, makes her an excellent trainer and enforcer. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Military Operations:With the influence of her father and brothers, Helga trained in the art of combat. When relocated to Fort Dix, she was introduced to Commander Rourke where she trained tactics and firearms under him at the behest of her father. Her skill impressed Commander Rourke as her potential as a covert agent and spy. Earning the rank of lieutenant, she is skilled as a coordinator and drill instructor. *'Tactical Analysis':Under extensive training, she possess an analytical mind ideally suited for strategy, tactics, or campaign planning. **'Manipulative Charisma':Her charisma, combined with her intelligence and aggressive nature, makes her an excellent trainer and enforcer. ***'Seduction':Helga seems to have skill in seducing men, when Milo first saw her in his apartment became somewhat infatuated with her. *'Mental Endurance':Lieutenant Sinclair is levelheaded in a crisis. Though, emotionally, Helga is stable though it is mostly due to having almost no personal ties except for her family throughout the years. She is very skilled in never betraying her feelings or emotions and keeping herself in check. Also, she resilient towards violence and gore, even more tolerable since hanging out with the Young Family given their recent history. *'Agility':Helga is really agile, she was able to give fast kicks to Commander Rourke's face before being overpowered. *'Master Combat':Helga is skilled in tactical and many forms of small arms combat, she proven to deliver a few kicks to Commander Rourke's face before being beaten in sheer terms of his strength. *'Weapon Mastery':Helga is skilled in usage of numerous weapons such as knife fighting, Colt throwing knife, bo staff, kama, field tanto, katana, as well as most conventional small arms. She also has been taught in firearms such as rifles and shotguns. *'Master Acrobatics':Helga exhibited exceptional athletic skill at the age of four. Also, when thrown off the balloon she managed to swing back and deliver a kick to Commander Rourke's face in the process. *'Skilled Spy':Given Commander Rourke's impression as her potential as a covert agent and spy, she's skilled in gathering information and infiltration. Skilled Driver:She's skilled at driving any land vehicle as she use to be a chauffeur for Preston Whitmore. Determination:Lieutenant Sinclair's motivation for money and being rich drives her, even Milo's army to stop them she still refuse to give up, however, after Commander Rourke's betrayal of their partnership, she managed to destroy the main balloon with her flare gun but only barely alive to do it. Bestowed Powers Genetically Enhanced Physiology:After pledging her loyalty to the Young Family, they genetically modified her body, though, she's not a mutant, its just her physical and mental attributes are increased beyond the human potential of her capabilities. Not only it increases her chances against her opponents but also makes good use with her experience in the military. However, her abilities are not at a superhuman level, Lieutenant Sinclair can still be overpowered by stronger beings. *'Enhanced Strength':Helga's physical strength reached it peak to lift above her average weight, such as car doors, breaking down doors, concrete walls, create dents onto trucks, and overpower her opponents who are bigger than her. *'Enhanced Speed':Helga can run faster than a speeding car while on foot. *'Enhanced Dexterity':Helga is nimble and coordinated, she is able to make maneuvers with such precision. *'Enhanced Intellect':Helga's intellect has increased to the point she can careful and thoughtful decisions, deduce situations, and solve some equations. **'Enhanced Memory':Helga can remember the events that happen in her previous history and her recent with the Young Family. *'Advanced Immune System':Helga's immune system prevents her from getting sick, such as viruses, bacteria, pathogens, and allergies. **'Alcohol Resistance':Helga Sinclair can tolerate alcohol and liquor, even though she can't die from alcohol poisoning or destroy her liver, she still can feel the affects it. **'Disease Immunity':Helga is immune even to the most deadly and infectious diseases. **'Drug Resistance':Helga can resist addiction and chemicals within but still can be under the effects of it. **'Poison Resistance':Helga is highly resistant to all poisons, though, she can't die from poisoning, she still can get physically weak if poisoned too much. *'Enhanced Accuracy':Helga's accuracy not only affects her precision in aim but also her combat abilities such Colt knife throwing and usage of firearms. *'Enhanced Flexibility':Helga can flex her body and joints without suffering any physical stress done onto her body. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Helga can react faster to avoid and/or counter attacks, and dodge thrown projectiles such as knives and arrows, however. However, she's not fast enough to dodge bullets. *'Enhanced Agility':Helga can react and move faster, and move effortlessly and quicker to keep up with her opponents. *'Enhanced Leap':Helga can jump higher and farther distances. *'Enhanced Balance':Helga can balance on beams, ropes, and poles, and maintaining her posture such as landing safely or keeping on her feet during a disaster. *'Enhanced Durability':Helga's bones, skin, and muscles are denser making her tough, she can take punches, impacts, kicks, and blunt forces to the point that if someone hits her with a baseball bat, the bat will break and she'll feel little discomfort. *'Enhanced Endurance':Helga can take blows and continue going, enduring much physical stress done on her body, such as receiving a blunt trauma to the head and recover soon afterwords. **'Pain Tolerance':Helga can endure physical pain on her body but that doesn't mean she can still feel it where she can still the affects of impacts and blunt forces. *'Enhanced Stamina':Helga can continue being active without tiring out and ignoring the physical strain on her body *'Healing Factor':Helga can regenerate fractured bones, deep burns, recover from blood loss, and severe cuts as long as her internal organs don't get damage in the process. She also can regenerate lost limbs, however, it takes a few seconds for her toes and fingers to regrow, when an entire limb gets severed, it takes about an hour to reform completely. **'Immortality':With her regeneration, it prevents Helga from aging thus sparing her from dying of old age. However, that doesn't mean she can survive major incidents that causes lethal results. Master Assassin:Even though Helga is a mercenary, she's not above using lethal force unless its necessary. Lieutenant Sinclair can easily take down her targets given her new capabilities and intense training, using her analytical mind, she can take down any person with ease without any suspicion drawn onto her. Master Stealth:Helga can infiltrate and sneak by without anyone noticing or hearing any noise. *'Shadow Stealth':Helga can blend into the shadows to avoid detection. Skilled Thief:Under training, Helga took her greedy nature of stealing from the riches, only on certain occasions such as rich people who refuse to share or something that hasn't been discovered but found by others who are unworthy of possessing it. *'Lock Picking':Helga can pick locks, only key locks, such has those to houses, gates, chains, or cars. *'Pickpocketing':Helga can pick a wallet, keys, phones, or any valuable or informational possessions. Advanced Covert Operations:After being genetically enhanced, Lieutenant Sinclair gone through intense training to test her potential, her training was far above her usual training in the military. It took 36 minutes to reach her maximum limit and, even after slacking off, she still retains them. Trivia *Helga is, so far, the only blonde female Disney villain. *She is the youngest female Disney villain to date, being roughly the same age as Milo. *In the film, despite Helga hitting the ground from a great height, there is no blood or gore visible. It is likely the blood or gore was censored as it would be disturbing for young children. *In the film, there is an anachrorism goof when Helga takes Milo to see Mr. Whitmore as she is seen wearing a black gala dress. These dresses didn't exist in the 1910s and would not be worn until about the 1930s. *When Milo question how she got into his apartment, she replied she "came down the chimney" followed by "Ho, ho, ho.", referencing Santa Claus' way of delivering presents and his attributed laughter. Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Animated Characters Category:Wife Category:Reformed Characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Soldiers Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Spies Category:Orphans Category:Disney Characters